Never Ending Story by Me
by chokyuminssi
Summary: Pernikahan? Omong kosong. Bahkan aku tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. - Cho Kyuhyun Kyumin OS. Little diary of Cho Kyuhyun. Short story. RnR guys :)


**Kyumin **

**.**

**.**

**Never Ending Story by Me**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OS, BL, no edit, typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read!**

Seoul, 2015

"_Dear, Lee Sungmin._

_Hai, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Terlalu berbasa-basi? Ya, mungkin ya. Kau tahu bukan aku bukan orang yang pintar berbasa-basi jadi maklumi saja._

_Hmm...aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan sekarang, yang jelas saat aku menulis ini aku sedang menangis. _

_Tolong jangan beranggapan aku menyedihkan, cukup aku dan para member yang beranggapan seperti itu. Walaupun kau tahu apa alasan aku terlihat menyedihkan tapi kumohon jangan mengasihani aku._

_Lebih baik aku langsung mengutarakan bahwa kau, laki laki brengsek._

_Aku tahu kau sakit hati, tapi untuk kali ini mengertilah. Karena aku dan para fansmu adalah sekelompok manusia yang paling tersakiti disini. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena memang itu sudah hukum alam bahwa para idola dan fans tidak akan selalu bersama selamanya. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. _

_Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah nama itu terdengar indah jika digabungkan? Kau pernah berkata seperti itu, bukan? Aku pun sama, aku suka saat nama kita dipasangkan dan kita pernah berencana kalau kita akan mempunyai anak dan menamakannya dengan menggabungkan namaku dan namamu. _

_Huh, terlalu drama tapi memang itulah yang pernah terjadi diantara kita. Rencana tinggalah rencana._

_8 tahun lalu, katakanlah aku gila karena memilihmu sebagai kekasih. Tidak, aku tidak menyesal. Aku merasa sebagai orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Banyak sekali kenangan yang terjadi, aku ingat ciuman pertama kita, pertengkaran pertama kita, kencan pertama kita, bahkan wine pertama kita. _

_Tapi apa kau tahu apa yang kusesalkan? Aku terlalu naif, berharap semuanya akan sesuai dengan rencana dan menganggap sesuatu yang kita lakukan selama ini akan didukung oleh semua orang. _

_Aku tahu kau tidak akan selalu bersamaku selamanya, seperti yang tadi kukatakan, tidak ada yang abadi di dunia. Aku juga harus paham betul tentang 'manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Laki-laki dan perempuan' _

_Selama ini aku mengacuhkannya dan menganggap bahwa 'cinta tidak memandang gender.' Aku memang bodoh. _

_Dan hari itu datang juga, saat kau benar-benar meninggalkanku dengan alasan yang tidak bisa diterima otak geniusku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada diotakmu saat kau memutuskan menikah dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah kau kenalkan padaku? Ya walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalnya saat musikal. Tapi bukankah setidaknya kau mengenalkan 'selingkuhanmu' padaku agar nanti aku tidak terlalu kaget._

_Apa kata-kataku terlalu kasar? Kalau begitu maaf, kau tahu aku tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata apalagi saat kecewa seperti ini._

_Kau ingat? Saat aku memohon, meraung-raung seperti orang gila saat itu tapi kau tetap pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku saat aku menangis. Dalam 8 tahun ini aku mengenalmu, aku tidak pernah melihat sosok Lee Sungmin yang dengan tega meninggalkanku saat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis._

_Kemana Lee Sungmin yang dulu? _

_Aku dan fans bahkan tidak mengenal sosokmu lagi. Kau sudah pergi terlalu jauh hanya karena wanita itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sampai kau seperti ini._

_Tepat 13 Desember, semuanya terjadi. Tanggal 13 ternodai karena sebuah pernikahan yang menurut orang adalah acara yang sakral. Tapi bagiku tidak, pernikahanmu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengulang waktu dan membunuh wanita itu sebelum kau mengenalnya. Tapi sayang sekali, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa semua itu tidak akan terjadi. _

_Kau tahu? Pernikahan yang banyak tidak direstui orang akan berakhir sia-sia. Katakanlah aku kejam, tapi aku sempat berpikir begitu._

_Hari-hariku sepi dan penuh kemunafikan. _

_Itulah hal paling menyedihkan disini. _

_Kau tahu definisi sepi menurutku? Ya, tanpa kau disisiku itulah sepi._

_Kau tahu definisi kemunafikan menurutku? Entahlah aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku harus selalu tersenyum di depan kamera saat bersamamu padahal aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahmu lagi._

_Aku terkadang bimbang harus memilih egoku atau fans. Aku ingin menangis saat sepanggung dengamu tapi panggung adalah tempatku untuk bersenang senang bersama fans. _

_Tidak seperti kau, aku tidak egois. Well, maaf jika terlalu kejam tapi biarkan aku untuk jujur disini karena aku tidak tahu harus mengutaraknnya dimana dan pada siapa. _

_Sesungguhnya, aku tidak menyalahkan keputusanmu. Aku serius. Yang kusesalkan adalah keputusanmu yang sangat mendadak mengenai pernikahan. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir tentang fans? Sakit hatiku sebenarnya tidak ada apa apanya dibandingkan para fans. _

_Mereka jarang bertemu denganmu, berkenalan bahkan tidak pernah tapi orang-orang yang setia mendukungmu dari jauh adalah fans. Aku tahu tidak semua fans kecewa dengan sikapmu kali ini, tapi bolehkah aku mengakui kalau keputusanmu sangat menghancurkan hati? _

_Ya, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kali ini karena semuanya telah terjadi. Kau sudah menikah dan aku masih sendiri disini. Seperti orang bodoh yang menulis hal-hal yang tidak pantas lagi ditangisi. _

_Hey, kau sudah mendengar laguku yang kemarin kan? Sebenarnya, sedikit banyak lagu itu menggambarkan hatiku saat ini. Aku yakin kau pasti peka. _

_Yang terakhir, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu. Maaf kemarin aku tidak datang karena suasana hatiku sangat buruk kala itu. Aku tahu kau mencariku karena Leeteuk hyung memberitahuku. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu mencariku tapi yang jelas keberadaanku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Jadi berhentilah mencariku dan tetaplah bangun hidupmu yang sekarang._

_Karena aku hanya akan mencintaimu dari jauh._

_Tertanda, Cho Kyuhyun." _

FIN

Halo, saya kembali dengan oneshoot yang penuh makna sebenernya hehehe. Untuk kali ini gak terima bash ya, cuman kalo mau curhat dikotak review boleh boleh aja.

Btw, ngerti kan maksud os ini apa? Mungkin kalo nanti sempet bakal dibuat versi sungminnya.

Ini gak pake edit dan emang pendek hehehe soalnya spontan banget idenya. Jadi sorry aja kalo ada typo atau segala macem.

So last, mind to review?


End file.
